The present invention relates to mobile computing devices, and more specifically, to mobile computing devices which provide intelligent notification redirection to wearable devices.
Wearable devices such as smart watches and personal fitness devices often synchronize with mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets. Applications executing on mobile devices often generate and output notifications targeted at the user. However, these notifications are often unintelligently outputted, e.g., on the wrong device, or on both the user's mobile device and the wearable device, causing user distraction and frustration over incorrectly targeted notifications.